Moving On
by notasbigasajerkasicould'vebeen
Summary: Clare needs help moving on. Will Jake help her? Warning-this was created right after Love Game Story is now up for adoption. major writers block p.m. 4 questions- thank you to everyone for your support
1. Moving On?

**Hey! Well this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!**

**I tried publishing this story on November 14, 2011 (my birthday), but unfortunately my internet is being bipolar! (no offense intended to any bipolar people)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Degrassi". If I did, then "Nowhere to Run" would have been so different, starting with Clare actually kissing Eli. Sigh. But the good news is, I do own my cake I got today for my birthday (yay, I'm officially 16), and the box of éclairs in my fridge. **

Moving On: Chapter 1- Decisions and Changes

It was a normal day at Degrassi, and Clare and her friend Jake was in the gymnasium, arguing about her recent break-up with her ex-boyfriend, Eli.

"The one, who needs to get over this, is you Clare!" Jake said while they were arguing.

Jake was a 16year old eleventh grader, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was considered Clare's friend, but lately he's been wondering if maybe there was something more than friendship between the two of them.

"And how am I supposed to get over anything, if he won't even talk to me?" Clare asked running away from him.

Clare was a 15 year old tenth grader, with short brown curly hair and deep blue eyes. She had met Jake when she was younger, and now that he moved to Degrassi, they became friends again. But lately, whenever she was around Jake, she felt… different. She was feeling things she shouldn't be feeling for her best friend. Especially right after she just broke up with her 3 month long boyfriend, Eli!

Can this day get any worse? First, my best friend, Allie, ditched me for her new friends! Then, Eli wouldn't talk to me about our break-up! Now, Jake and I are fighting! _Is there anywhere I could go to escape all of this crap_? Clare thought.

She looked around and saw a small staircase outside. She left the gym and ran up the staircase.

Eli was just sitting on one of the gym bleachers, talking to Adam and he heard Clare's friend, Jake asking if anyone had seen her. After about five minutes, Eli decided to go up and talk to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Eli asked him.

"Eli, you have to go and talk to Clare! She's mad, and she can't move on if you don't go and tell her how you feel about her breaking up with you!" Jake said to him.

_I guess Jake's right, might as well get the hard part over with. _Eli thought.

"Ok, but where is she?" Eli asked.

"I don't know. She ran off while me and her were arguing." Jake said.

"Alright, stay here. I'll find her." Eli said, more to himself than to Jake.

Eli ran out of the gym and looked all around the school. _Still no sight of her!_ He thought.

As Clare was standing on the top of the staircase, she realized that she was about 3 feet high.

_"Hmm…"_ She thought. _I wonder what would happen if I were to jump from here. I know no one would care. Allie has her new friends, Jake would probably be better off without me, and Eli won't even talk to me, so I'm sure he wouldn't care._

Clare walked over the top of the stair railing. She held on for one final moment. Just before she was about to let go, she heard Eli calling her name.

Eli was looking out of one of the classroom windows, and saw Clare climbing over the top of the railing. He ran outside, and called out her name when he was in front of the staircase, and saw her on the other side of the railing. She looked up at him and said "Goodbye, Eli." And then he watched as she let go of the railing.

Eli ran up the stairs and caught one of her hands. He pulled Clare up, and placed her next to him. They both walked down the stairs in complete silence, until Eli spoke.

"And you think I'm insane for crashing Morty so we could stay together." Eli said, looking down.

"Eli, I…" Emma began to say, but couldn't finish, because Eli had given her a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry we broke up." Eli said, looking straight into her blue eyes.

_ Green vs. Blue _

They remained that way, until they heard someone running. They broke their gaze and looked up at Jake and Allie, who were running up to them.

"There you guys are." Jake said, while catching his breath.

Allie pulled Eli away from Clare, and started yelling at him

.

"Look at what you did to her! This is all your fault!" Allie yelled.

"No Allie, if you really think about it, this is all your fault!" Clare said, standing in front of Eli.

"Really and how exactly is any of what just happened, my fault?" Allie asked.

"Well you knew how confused I felt after breaking up with him. Yet, you still went off and found yourself some new friends. What kind of best friend does that?" Clare asked.

As a response, Allie stomped her foot and walked away. Eli touched Clare's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Clare said.

Eli then kissed her forehead and walked away.

"So what exactly just happened?" Jake asked while walking up to Clare.

"I moved on." She said, walking towards him.

"Really? Prove it." Jake said.

Clare then kissed Jake, but just as she was about to let go, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and kissed her back while she ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

When they finally decided that they need to breathe, they parted and looked each other straight in the eye.

"Looks like enough evidence to me." Jake said.

He brought out his hand, and Clare placed her hand in his, as they started walking back into the crowded hallways of Degrassi, hand-in-hand.

But as they were entering the school, Dave, Sadie, Jenna, K.C., and Adam surrounded them immediately. Eli made his way over to see what all of the commotion was about, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Clare holding Jake's hand.

Heartbroken, Eli turned around and walked away, until he bumped into Allie.

**harley101Well, I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. **

**Wow. I can finally say I've posted a story on here.**

**This may seem like a Cake fanfic, but Eclare will come out victorious! **

**I'm sorry if this story doesn't seem realistic to you.**

Review! Please & thank you!


	2. Confusion?

I wanna say thanks to Degrassifan1515 (if it weren't you alerting this story, I probably wouldn't had the encouragement to continue, so thanks)

_**Moving On: Chapter 2-Confusion**_

_**Clare's P.O.V.**_

After my friends were done questioning me and Jake, we heard the school bell ring, signaling the end of the school day. I decided that I should try and patch things up with Allie. So I gave Jake a kiss goodbye and told him and my friends, that I'd see them at Above the Dot, later on.

I was walking down the school hallway when I saw Eli and Allie talking, so I hid behind a corner of the wall, and listened to what they were saying.

"Oh, hey Eli."Allie said

"Listen, I feel really bad about…" They both said at the same time.

I then heard Allie giggling. _Wait, was she flirting with Eli!_

"You go first." Eli said

"Ok, well I'm sorry that I blamed you for how Clare was acting. You're not to blame. Actually, I think the only time I saw her truly happy, was when she was with you." She said.

"Oh, well thanks, but I still feel bad about how she took it all out on you." Eli said.

_Wait, was he blushing? Eli Goldsworthy does not blush, __ever__!_

"Well thanks, listen, if you're not doing anything, would you like to go with me to Above the Dot, tonight?" Allie asked.

"Umm sure? Meet you there?" Eli asked.

"Sounds great! See ya later." Allie said.

Then I saw Allie and Eli dead off into different directions, but I just stood there, completely shocked.

"You know Clare, it isn't polite to listen in on other peoples conversations. A voice said behind me. **(A/N: I wonder whose voice)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Adam! You scared me!" Clare said.

"Yeah, well if you were too busy snooping , you would've heard me calling your name." Adam said. Clare just hugged him and started crying.

"Do you wanna go to my house and we'll talk?" Adam suggested. Clare nodded and continued to cry.

By the time they reached Adam's doorstep, Clare stopped crying, but staying completely quiet.

Adam opened the door, and took Clare into the pristine white kitchen. He sat Clare down at the table and walked past the charcoal black island, opened the fridge, and took out two water bottles, a tub of cookies and cream ice cream, two big bowls, and two spoons. Clare's comfort food for when she used to show up at his house crying after she first broke up with Eli.

"So, what did you hear, that made you want to cry?" Adam asked as he served the ice cream.

"It's not about what I heard, it just that I'm really confused." Clare said as she took a spoonful of ice cream.

"About what?"

"Eli. I mean, I thought I was over him, especially after what happened earlier, but once I saw him talking to Ali, I just… I don't know." Clare said, putting her head on the table.

"Well, what was he talking to Allie about?" Adam asked, now beginning to eat his ice cream. (A/N: Geez Adam, took ya long enough)

"Well, first she was apologizing for yelling at him, but then she started flirting with him! Can you believe it? My ex-best friend, flirting with my ex-boyfriend! Clare practically yelled.

"Well, how did Eli respond to it?" Adam asked.

"Eli was blushing, Adam! Blushing!" Clare yelled as she was aggressively poured more ice cream into her bowl. (A/N: Poor ice cream )

"Whoa, Clare calm down. I get it! But I highly doubt that Eli is remotely interested in Allie, or vice-versa."

Suddenly, Adam's mom came down the stairs.

"Adam grab your things, we need to pick up your brother."

Mrs. Torres went into the kitchen to grab her purse and saw Adam and Clare sitting down at the table."Sorry Clare, Adam needs to go now. Can you have someone come and pick you up?" She said, while frantically grabbing her things.

"Umm…" Clare said, thinking about who could pick her up.

"Eli can do it!" Adam suddenly said. Clare slapped his arm and stared at wide-eyed.

"Actually, can't you drop me off, Mrs. Torres?" Clare asked hopefully.

"Sorry Clare, I can't, this is a family matter, can't have anyone interfering." She said.

Clare looked at Adam, who wore a triumphant grin, and then looked down and mumbled "I guess I'll go call Eli" and left the kitchen, pulled out her phone, and dial him number.

_**Phone Conversation**_

Eli: "Clare?"

Clare: "Eli, hey, umm…can you come and pick me up ?"

Eli: "Yeah. Where are you? Are you ok?"

Clare: "I'm fine. I'm at Adam's, but I need you to pick me up."

Eli: "Alright I'm on my way, be careful. Bye."

_**End of Phone Conversation**_

* * *

><p>Clare walked back into the kitchen and picked up her things.<p>

"He pick up?" Adam asked, as Clare sat down next to him.

"Yeah, he's on his way now." She said.

They both sat there, until they heard the unmistakable sound of the hearse outside. Adam and Clare walked outside to talk to Eli.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Eli said, leaning up against Morty.

"Nothin' I just need to go somewhere, so Clare needs a ride home." Adam said.

Clare looked up at the mention of her name, and saw Eli looking directly into her eyes, with what looked like a little sadness, in his emerald green eyes.

"Ok, then. Let's go." Eli said motioning to the hearse.

"Right. Well, thanks for everything Adam. Bye." Clare said before giving Adam a hug goodbye. She walked towards Morty and stepped inside the passengers seat.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. I am really sorry for this extremely long update, but I've been apart of fanfiction for 3 years and 9 months, and I still didn't know how to tell if someone read this story(without reviewing), so my friend had to show(after hearing me complain for the past month about nobody reading my story) so srry. And on top of that I lost my S&amp;S journal(a.k.a. the notebook where I keep my songs and stories in)<strong>

**Again, I am very sorry about pretty much going awol. Please do the 2 r's.**

** Read&Review**


	3. Love Drunk?

**Hey guys! I decided to post this chapter early(or early in my case, that is).**

**Here you go! I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Degrassi" or "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls. However, if i did own "Degrassi" Clare would remain a virgin until she graduated(i am a firm believer of that, which makes no sense if you meet my family).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moving On: Chapter 3 - Love Drunk<strong>_

**_Normal P.O.V._**

**_Clare thoughts: italic  
><em>**

There was only one word to describe the car ride, **_awkward_**.

Clare shifted in her black leather seat, as she remembered that the last time she was in there was just days before they broke up.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Eli asked.

"Umm... pretty good, I guess. Nothing interesting happened." Clare said. "How about you?"

"Same." He said. She saw him turn on turn signal,and decided to say something.

"You don't have to take me home." She said. "You can just drop me off at the dot."

"Oh, ok."He said. "I'm going there too." Clare looked up at Eli in suprise.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"I'm meeting someone there." He answered. He turned off his car and opened his car door, then Clare's.

"Thanks" She said, getting out of the car.

They both started walking up the staircase leading to Above the Dot. They into the club **(A/N: It is a club, right?)**, and Eli went towards the pool table, and Clare sat down at a table with K.C., Sadie, Dave, and Jenna.

_**Clare's P.O.V.**_

I sat down with some of my friends, when i noticed that Jake was at the pool table, talking to Eli. I went over a gave Jake a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, guys. What'cha doing'?" I asked after kissing Jake.

"Just playing a game of pool, but your ex is kicking my butt." Jake said.

I just continued watching their game, until I saw someone tap on Eli's shoulder.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Eli turned around and Allie standing behind him.

"Hey." Allie said.

"Hey." Eli

"Wow Goldsworthy, you clean up pretty good." Allie said.

"Thanks, you too." Eli said, looking down

"Well, Allie what brings you here?" Jake asked, as he threw his arm around Clare.

"I'm here with Eli." Allie said.

"What are you guys on a _date_?" Clare asked.

"No! No we're not." Allie said.

"Really? So you're telling me I got all dressed up for nothing?" Eli said, with a small smirk

"Aww … poor baby, you didn't have to try that hard." Allie said, pretending to fix his collar.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself.' Eli said, placing one of his arms around her waist.

"Unbelievable." Clare mumbled, but Eli heard her, and said "What Clare, are you jealous?", his voice oozing out sarcasm.

"You wish." Clare said. She grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed it, as if to prove a point.

Five minutes passed, filled with awkward silence **(A/N: There has been a lot of that going on lately)** and Eli and Clare glaring at each other, until Jake spoke up.

"Ok, well, umm… let's leave these two alone, Clare." He said, as he took Clare's hand and lead her to the dance floor, where Love Drunk by: Boys Like Girls, was playing.

**_Top down in the summer sun_**

**_The day we met was like a hit and run_**

**_And I, still taste it on my tongue_**

Clare put her arm around Jake's neck, and started dancing closer to him.

**_The sky was burning up like fireworks_**

**_You made me want you _**

**_Oh, so bad it hurt_**

**_But girl, in case you haven't heard_**

_"Could he seriously be on a date with Allie? Wait, why should I care? I'm dating Jake now! Not Eli!" _Clare thought. She looked around, until she saw Eli and Allie sitting down, eating Hawaiian Nachos.

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_Forever is over._**

**_We used to kiss all night_**

**_Now it's just a bar fight._**

**_Still, don't call me cryin'_**

**_Say hello to goodbye_**

**_(Oh yeah)_**

**_Cuz just one sip_**

**_Would make me say_**

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_But now it's over_**

Clare looked back at Jake, and kissed him passionately.

**_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_**

**_We're spinnin' round a roller-coaster ride_**

**_The world, stuck in black and white_**

**_You drove me crazy every time we touched_**

**_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_**

**_Oh girl, you make me such a hush_**

She stopped kissing him, and looked into his eyes. But, instead of seeing brown, she saw green. _"Eli."__"It's like he's singing this to me."_ She thought.

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_Forever is over._**

**_We used to kiss all night_**

**_Now it's just a bar fight._**

**_Still, don't call me cryin'_**

**_Say hello to goodbye_**

**_(Oh yeah)_**

**_Cuz just one sip_**

**_Would make me say_**

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_But now it's over_**

Clare looked away from Jake, and looked straight into Eli's eyes, and she saw him staring straight at her. His eyes looked almost as if he was saying 'I'm sorry.' But then he leaned in closer to Allie, as she did the same, until their lips met in a kiss. **(A/N: Don't kill me!)** Clare looked away, and blinked back the tears. _'Fine, two can play that game.'_ She thought. _'It's my turn!'_

**_All of the time I wasted on you_**

**_All the bullshit you put me through_**

**_I'm checking into rehab_**

**_Cuz everything that we had_**

**_Didn't mean a thing to you._**

Clare thought back to all of the promises she made him. Promising she'd never give up on him, never leave him, promising empty promises.

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_But now I'm sober_**

_ 'If he moved on, then so will I.' _She thought

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_Forever is over._**

**_We used to kiss all night_**

**_Now it's just a bar fight._**

**_Still, don't call me cryin'_**

**_Say hello to goodbye_**

**_(Oh yeah)_**

**_Cuz just one sip_**

**_Would make me say_**

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_But now it's over_**

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_Forever is over._**

**_We used to kiss all night_**

**_Now it's just a bar fight._**

**_Still, don't call me cryin'_**

**_Say hello to goodbye_**

**_(Oh yeah)_**

**_Cuz just one sip_**

**_Would make me say_**

**_I used to be love drunk_**

**_But now I'm hung over_**

**_I'd love you forever_**

**_But now it's over_**

Clare looked at Jake, and saw him smiling down at her. She put her hands on Jake's shoulders, and leaned in to kiss him. And as soon as she was kissing him, she couldn't help but think about her first kiss with Eli. _'Who knew Romeo and Juliet actually knew what they were doing?'_ She thought.

**_But now it's over_**

**_Still taste it on my tongue_**

They let go, and looked at each other.

_**"But now it's over."** _Clare said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I am finally done! As of right now, I have no idea what to do next with this story, (I mean I have ideas, but I can't put them into story form) so if you guys can review and give me ideas, that'd be great. I have to be "in the zone" to write, which doesn't happen often<strong>

**I dedicate this chapter to oliviamarie1230, her stories are great, and she was the first one to favorite this. You guys should check her out.**

**_Read&Review_  
><strong>


End file.
